The Welling House
by Aphonic
Summary: It all begins when the clock strikes twelve and one must die...


"The Welling House is said to be haunted by seven ghosts. Maria Welling, her husband- Joseph, Stephen L. Burling, Zeke Welling- Maria's seventeen year old son, Emily Welling- her fifteen year old daughter, Miss Blake- the maid, and Juan Pierre- the chef.  
  
Rumor is that Joseph Welling came home early one day and went to see his wife, who was supposed to be sick in bed. As he walked into the room, he saw his wife with his best friend- Stephen L. Burling. Joseph grabbed his gun and shot his wife, who was still in bed. Stephen ran out, with Joseph behind him. And as Mr. Burling got to the top of the stairs, Joseph pushed him and killed him.  
  
Joseph Welling hid his wife in the closet of the first bedroom. His bedroom. The bedroom she was killed in. He put Stephen L. Burling in the empty bedroom across from the library. He went on with his life, saying his wife was sick and didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
Two days after Joseph Welling killed Maria and Stephen, the maid went to clean Maria's and Joseph's room. She found Maria's body. As she ran down to the chef, Joseph walked in a killed the two, putting the maid in the dumbwaiter and the chef in the pantry.  
  
Zeke walked down just as his father was hiding the chef's body. In his frusteration and angst, Joseph Welling killed his son and put his body in the library. Joseph Welling locked his daughter up in her bedroom, the third bedroom, and waited until she died. Then he shot himself in his own bedroom, next to his dead wife.  
  
And that is the story of the Welling House. The same haunted house that we and five other teenagers get to stay in for one whole week. One day for each ghost." Serra finished reading the brochure and let out a crazy laugh. She looked up at the old house.  
  
"It sure looks haunted." Senna exclaimed. "I read in the paper that no one ever went back to the Welling House for fear of the might die from Joseph Welling's wrath and anger." She matched her twin sister's maniac laugh.  
  
"You two need serious mental help." Bianca said and pushed back her long blonde hair. "I can't believe I let you two drag me here. Stuck here with you and five other kids who are just as crazy to spend an entire week in a real live haunted house!"  
  
"Hika-chan, do you think I am crazy?" Takeru asked Hikari as the two walked up to the others. "I mean, my brother, Yamato, is crazy. But me? No way."  
  
"Of course not, Takeru." Hikari answered and turned to the three. "Hello, I am Hikari Yagami and this is my friend, Takeru Takaishi."  
  
"I'm Serra Wales. This is my twin sister- Senna Wales and our best friend- Bianca Bryant. She thinks ghosts are fake and stuff." Serra introduced them and smiled.  
  
"Are you going to introduce us, Takeru? Or do Daisuke and I have to do it ourselves?" Ken made a faint smile as he walked up the five.  
  
"This is Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya." Takeru nodded to the two boys and looked back to the three girls. "I guess we should be going in."  
  
"We have to wait for one more." Senna said and looked at the list. "A Shuuichi Tendou?"  
  
"That would be me." Shuuichi said as he walked up. He was a boy with crazy red hair and bright green eyes. He smiled and waved to the group.  
  
"Let's go in to the Welling House. The last place we might see." Takeru said in a creepy voice and grabbed his bags as the group walked into the huge living room.  
  
The two huge windows let in light through the dust-covered glass. Candles could be flickering in the hallway leading up the stairs. An old piano, chess board, and furniture were spread around in the room. A chandelier was lit up.  
  
"Whoa. This is freaky." Daisuke said and looked at his watch. "It is five o'clock. I think we should get settled in and call for take-out. Who wants pizza?"  
  
"How about Chinese food?" Senna suggested and smiled. "Or anything besides pizza? I have had pizza for the past three years at lunch. I am sick of pizza!"  
  
"Alright, alright... We can order Chinese." Daisuke said and put his hands up. "We don't need each other going psychotic and killing us. The ghosts will do that."  
  
"There is a reason Senna and Serra are called the psycho twins." Bianca said with a smile. "You should see them on a bad day."  
  
"It isn't a bad day until someone dies. It is a day where all my good karma ran out a little too quickly." Senna said and recieved a high five from Serra.   
  
"I'll order the Chinese on my cell phone." Ken said and gave his two bags to Daisuke. "The rest of you go up and get settle in."  
  
  
"Daisuke and Ken have the first bedroom. Shuuichi and Takeru have the second bedroom. Senna and Serra get the third bedroom. And Bianca and I have the fourth bedroom." Hikari said as everyone went to their own bedrooms. Hikari and Bianca went to the door of the fourth bedroom and twisted the handle to open it but it wouldn't.  
  
"Hey, this thing won't open." Bianca yelled and hit the door. Takeru, Shuuichi, Senna, and Serra came out of their bedroom and looked at the two. "The damn door is locked!"  
  
"You can sleep in the library..." Senna suggested and shrugged. She walked back into her room followed by Serra. Takeru smiled and walked back into the room with Shuuichi.  
  
"Library it is." Bianca sighed and kicked the door. She looked at her watch. "Five point five o-freakin-clock. Can this day go by any slower?"  
  
  
"Senna, what time is it?" Serra asked and laid down in her bed. They had a wonderful Chinese dinner. "Or did you put your watch in your bag?"  
  
"No, Serra. I have my watch." Senna replied and pushed a button on her watch to make it light up. "It is twelve-o-two. Anything else?"   
  
"Yeah, did you hear that?" Serra asked. She sat up and looked at the door when the two girls heard another noise. A scratchy yelping sound.  
  
"I think I will pretend I didn't." Senna said nervously and grabbed the candle next to her bed. "I'm scared, I'm tired, and I have a candle that weighs a ton. Mind messing with me?"  
  
"Nice that you have a sense of humor at a time like this." Serra whispered and looked at the door just as it bursted open and shadowed figure stood in the doorway.  
  
  
A/N: Never write scary stories when home alone and you have the window open at 9:30 at night! I am a very scared person. Hope I finish this one! 


End file.
